Parent Trap With SLOZAC characters!
by Carousel of Dreams
Summary: This is parent trap but with suite life characters.Zack is the role of Hally if thats how you spell it and Cody's Annie.LoL R&R! thanks for the reviews! A-B-A-N-D-O-N-E-D !
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I didn't try to copy anything!!! Honestly. This is my first SLOZAC story, good luck to like it!! Switches POV's. Okay, I got that idea from A Suite Holiday… okay! Good luck! I hope it's Humor, not Horror for how bad it is…

Cody's POV

So Mother's sending me to Summer Camp. I don't know where it is, though.

It's going to be _such_ a drag going somewhere without any friends. I hope I at least make a couple.

Summer Camp wasn't exactly necessary for me. Honestly, I could have gone _years_ without Summer Camp. Ugh!

"Mother, why must you send me to Summer Camp in some place I don't even know?" I asked.

"Come on Cody, it will be more fun than traveling with me everywhere for my career! Besides, you won't regret it when you go there. There will be tons of boys with the same interests… It's only for a month. Please? I will write, I promise!" Mother pleaded.

"Fine, as long as you send me a postcard. I quite enjoy seeing many places." I said.

Our butler Esteban was peeking in and he gasped.

I thought, _WHAT HAVE I DONE????_

Zack's POV

Ugh. Summer Camp. Me. Doesn't mix well. I mean seriously. Who wants to go to summer camp? Nerds, geeks, dorks, and me? Doesn't mix well either. I would rather travel with Dad. I mean, playing Poker with Animal Crackers, for a Jackpot? Sweet! Home schooling, no homework (I've heard about homework), no detention (same thing with that too), is the LIFE!

"Dad, do I have to go to summer camp? Nobody I know will be there." I asked.

"Buddy, c'mon, you'll at least meet one friend! Honestly, the only chance you'll get traveling with me is if you carry all the equipment like a pack mule: instead of Muriel!" Dad convinced me. Muriel was our maid or whatever. She was spunky and had some 'tude (for an old person anyways). Now I know how I got that in my system.

"Okay. Only because I don't want to be a pack mule." I said, giving in.

What am I kidding? Carrying all Dads' stuff is way better than Summer Camp.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! And I wish it was funnier… I squeezed in Muriel and Esteban and tried to change it. Oh well 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So this idea was a success! Thanks for the reviews! I guess lots of people like the Parent Trap...

Cody's POV

So it's time to depart England. I can't believe Mother talked me into Summer Camp, it's so boring. And filthy! Dirty floorboards and mosquitoes!! They never even bothered to release these insects!groans

The plane is first class! Leather interior and all the luxury you could imagine! Someone has to watch me during the ride, so Estaban had to come.

As I got off, America gave me a fright already! People are wearing clothes in an odd manner, sideways caps and such, people NOT in sweater vests!! Even the sidewalk was dirty. England is elegant, unlike this Dirt Trap!!!

Ugh, I never said I wanted to go to Summer Camp! Flashback Drat! I did!

Zack's POV

Well the summer camp is horrible so far! I got here early and Mr. Moseby, the camp counselor, is strict and horrible. Well at least he was smart enough to hire the best assistant, Maddie! She's cute, smart, and everything you could possibly want in a girl.

I'm just as good as she is at everything! We should be perfect together.

Well back to the nightmare from the daydream of Maddie… Mr. Moseby told me to stop jumping on the bed and now I have to mop all the floors until my arms fall off!! Might as well let Dad see me now, mopping the floors, so I'd rather carry the equipment for the band then be here right now!!!! This will be my 1st life crisis. Congrats to me! Yippee.

AN: The first chapter was way better and funnier! Sorry, this one wasn't as good!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OK!! Sorry to all the people who waited months for an update. Does anyone even care anymore?? Thanks for reviews keep them coming!!

Cody's POV

Sigh. I arrived at the camp. How could ANYONE call camping "fun"?!? You run in place, do 100 push-ups, wear pants with blends of brown, green, light green and dark (AN: he doesn't know it's called camo), put black markings on your face—is this the military? The camp counselor, Mr. Moseby makes us call him General Moseby! We are in _jail_ here!

"General" Moseby would ask us to do push ups on the _dirt_!!!!! What does he think we are, animals?!

The only "fun" time is when you're inside the cabins. You can talk all you want only softly. I have actually gotten used to the insects they are okay they don't kill you or anything.

Camp may be three quarters bad—okay, maybe seven eighths—but I can come to some getting used to.

Zack's POV

Sigh. Mr. Moseby is worse than I thought. He works us to death. We had to carry cinderblocks up to our cabins. Then he grabs his microphone or megaphone, whatever, and says- "Troops! Drop down and give me 20! No, actually, 50!"

This one kid when he did push ups, he would go: "Eew! Dirt! OW. OW. OW!!!" For some reason, I just knew what he was thinking. Well, I was thinking Chihuahuas have freakishly large ears. But I KNEW he was going to hate dirt. What a wimp! He looked kinda like me except I'm better-looking, of course.

Zack and Cody's POV together:

_Please, PLEASE let this be a dream._


	4. Chapter 4

This chappie is a A/N.

Just to let you know, I'm still continuing. I just need to watch Parent Trap over again. And again, repeating. I need to go over everything. I haven't updated in a while, I know. But just to letchu know, MORE IS COMING!!!

This is my most sucessful story!! So, I choose to continue, but I just need to watch it over again.. And please review!

Thankies,

Moonstar


End file.
